Escaflowne of Arabia
by J.Alberghini
Summary: The complete version again
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Prologue

"The construction's going along smoothly," Van's new advisor, Kahir, told him. "We should be finished within the next two moons."

"That's nice," Van said, distractedly. "Where's Merle?"

"Who?" Kahir asked. "Oh, right. That girl." He made a face. Kahir was not one to judge someone by looks alone, rather on disposition and intellect. However, for Merle, he made an exception. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was cats. Not only that, he was terrible allergic to them. "She's around here somewhere."

"Lord Van!" Merle burst in the throne room.

Kahir sneezed. "Like I said."

"They're here!" Merle said excitedly.

"Finally! What took them so long?"

"I don't know, but you'd better not ask them about it," Merle replied. "They seem to be in a bad mood."

"Well, let's go see them." Van stood up. "Coming, Kahir?"

"Ah- ah-choo!" He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Van shrugged. "Whatever."

They went out to the gardens, not far from where Folken's tomb was located. There were already green sprouts coming out of the ground. 

Merle and Van took no notice of this as they went to meet their guests. Standing outside of their carriage were Millerna and Dryden. They looked as if they had an argument. But they tried their best to look pleasant, well, at least Millerna did. 

"Hello," she said in what was supposed to be a cheerful voice. Dryden merely grunted in greeting.

"Come in. Where are Allen and Serena?" Van asked. 

"We're right here." Serena and Allen popped out from behind the horses.

"What are you doing there?" Merle raised her eyebrow at them.

"It's the safest place there is," Allen muttered. 

"What he means is," Serena explained, "we've been trying to stay away from those two."

"What's going on?" Van was unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"They've been fighting the whole trip," Allen replied. "They'd still be fighting if they were speaking to each other."

"We haven't been fighting." Millerna glared at Dryden. "_Someone_ was being unreasonable."

Dryden snorted. "I've been unreasonable? We're not even married anymore, and she's nagging me."

"Nagging?" Millerna said angrily. "I haven't been nagging. I've been asking nice and politely and reasonably. And you still refuse."

"Exactly! Give up!"

"Take her where?"  
He scowled. "I'm going on a trip to a desert country. And she insists on going with me."

"I'm doing this for us! If we're going to get married again, I think we should spend some time together first."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Serena commented.

"See?" Millerna gloated.

"You're still not going. It's for your own good. It's going to be a long journey and it's going to be hot and dry and…"

"You think I can't handle that?" she exploded. "I've seen a war. I've treated people with blood and guts and all that. I think I can hand heat!" The others had never seen Millerna this angry.

"I have an idea," Van suggested, "why don't we all go together?"

"Yes, very good idea," Dryden said hurriedly. "Wait a second. What? Are you crazy?"

"No. I think it'd be good for all of us. Kahir can take care of Fanelia."

"I agree with Lord Van," Merle said. "We could all use a break."

"Me, too," Serena put it. "What do you think, Allen?"

"I don't know," he replied. "All of us? Together? That doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"Oh, come on," Van persuaded, "I really could use this. It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, enjoy yourself for a change. You've been spending too much time with my sister. Please?" Millerna pleaded.

"All right," he agreed.

"Hey, wait, don't I get a say in this?" Dryden asked. "It's my trip."  
"Did you say something?" Millerna asked innocently.

"Never mind."

"It's unanimous then," Van said. "We're going."

"Yeah!" The girls cheered. They all began to talk excitedly.

Dryden sighed. "Why did I open my mouth?"


	2. Fortunes Told

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Fortunes Told

Dryden helped Millerna down from the wagon.

"It's not very hot her," she commented.

"Are you serious?" Merle jumped off. "It's awful."

"Maybe for you," Van said. "But you have fur."

"Just as long as there's water," Serena said thoughtfully. "Otherwise, we could dehydrate. And droughts can cause fires."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Allen said to her. She made a face at him.

"Well, I'm ready to explore this place. How about you guys?" Van asked.

"Oh, yes," they all agreed. Dryden got someone to take care of their things and they set off to walk through the city.

Despite the heat, the marketplace was filled with people. There were long rows of booths where goods were sold. Almost instantly, something or other attracted someone in the group. 

"Look, carpets!" Dryden said excitedly.

"What's so wonderful about that?" Millerna asked. "Although, we may need…"

"These aren't just any carpets! Let's get a close look." He dragged her hand and dragged her to the carpet stand.

Van raised his eyebrows. "I've never met a man so interested in carpets. But then, he's interested in anything unique or valuable. Probably why he wants to marry Millerna."

"Hmm," Allen agreed. "She's definitely both. Let's go." He started to walk again but didn't look where he was going. He bumped right into a girl. She had charcoal black hair and tan skin. She was dressed in clothes any respectable woman would wear in Asturia, Allen knew, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

"Sorry," he looked down at his feet to avoid staring at her.

"That's all right, sir." She smiled at him. "Perhaps you would like to join my friends and I for a cold drink. You seem to need it. Our home is just over there." She pointed to a small building where a group of women were coming out.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you guys later." He grinned at Van over his shoulder. Van rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, everyone's leaving us," Merle said. "Oh, well, at least you and Serena are still here." She turned around. Serena was no where in sight. Merle shrugged. "I guess it's just you and me then. That's fine."

"Hmm, what's that over there?" asked Van. He was looking at a large yellow tent.

"I don't know. Let's go look." They walked over to it. There was a sign in front. 

"Fortune telling," Merle read. "And it's cheap, too. But than we used to get them told for free, whether we wanted them or not." Van gave her a look. "Sorry."

"It's probably just a fraud," he said.

"Yeah, you're right. Moving along. Come on."

Van didn't move. There was something that was drawing him to it. He went inside. Reluctantly, Merle followed.

A woman in a black cloak was sitting at a table inside. A few candles were lit, but other than that it was pitch black. The woman removed her cloak. She had dark brown hair, pulled back in a golden ribbon, and gray eyes. 

Merle frowned. There was something about her that she didn't like.

"Van Fanel, I presume?" she said.

"Yeah, that's me." Van replied.

"I've been expecting you."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

"You're just not that good at it," Van muttered under his breath.

"I can see you're not a believer, young king."

Van looked her straight in the eye. "Oh, I'm a believer all right. Just not in you."

"Well, I hope I can change your mind."

"You can give it a try."

"Oh, I will." She turned her back on him. "Mark my words, I will." She smiled evilly.

To be continued…


	3. Dragon's Breath

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Dragon's Breath

Serena watched the man in awe as he swallowed the bright flame. She knew it was wrong to sneak away like that, but she didn't think they'd approve. Even though, for the most part, they were almost exact opposites (aside from one being a girl and the other a boy), she did share some interests with the sometimes-called deranged pyromaniac she used to be. Obviously, one of them was fire.

However, she did not find it an enjoyable passed time to yell "Burn, burn, burn!" while watching villages do just that, as Dilandou did. Rather, she liked it for its positive uses. And she loved the amazing things people could do with it.

Like this. It fascinated her to see someone put in their body something so hot and dangerous. But he did, and without doing himself harm. And he breathed it out, still not damaging anything, whether it be himself or anything around him. Serena wished she could do something like that. Once the crowd got bored and left, she approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," she began politely.

"Yes?" He said gruffly.

"I was wondering, how do you do that? And can you teach me?"  
He looked at her in disbelief. It's not something you can just learn overnight, young lady. It takes years of practice. And it might be dangerous for someone such as yourself."

"Why? Because I'm a girl? I'll have you know, I used to burn things for fun."

He burst out laughing and coughed up a small bit of burnt wood that had held the flame. 

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She said sharply.

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm not going to refuse a young lady such as yourself with such a fiery spirit. But you must listen carefully to anything I instruct you. I really meant it, it's extremely dangerous, if not done properly."

"Deal. Teach me."

To be continued… 


	4. One Knight's Paradise

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me. 

Escaflowne of Arabia

One Knight's Paradise

Allen followed the girl to her home. It was beautifully decorated inside and looked like it was very expensive. But the girls didn't seem very well off. That, however, meant very little to him. What he found most important was that it was filled with women. Allen counted about twenty-five.

"Do a lot of people live here?" he asked the girl.

She laughed. "This isn't even half of it, sir. Many of my comrades are out in the marketplace."

"That's good to know. And you don't have to call me sir, even though that is my title. My name is Allen Schezar. I'm a knight of Asturia."

"I'm Veronica. You are here on king's business than?" she asked. She was looking at him oddly. 

"No, I'm here with the princess and her fiancee, who is a merchant. As well as my sister, the king of Fanelia and his companion."

"Oh, how interesting. In fact…" She was about to say something more, but changed the subject. "My friends would love to here of your adventures as a knight. I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell."

Allen shrugged. "A few. What exactly do you do here, anyway?"

"This is the sultan's harem," she replied. "We can do as we please until he sends for us."

Allen's eyes lit up. "A harem? Really?"  
"Yes. You sound surprised."

"Oh, well, in Asturia, the king doesn't have that."

"Hmm. I've heard of your custom to only marry one person without any lovers. It's something I believe we should have. But, no matter. Come, meet my companions."

"Okay." She brought him from girl to girl. Allen was getting dizzy. He had been around beautiful women before, just not all at the same time. Briefly, he thought about how the girls would react to this, but he wiped it from his mind. 

Someone pushed open the door. "The princess of Asturia has come!"

"What's Millerna doing here?" Allen asked, confused.

Veronica didn't answer him. She and the other girls rushed out to greet the princess. Bewildered, Allen followed.

Stepping out of a dark carriage driven by bay horses came not Millerna, but Eries Aston!

"What are you doing here?" asked Allen. Now he was even more confused. 

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. "I told you I was going on a journey before you left for Fanelia. I just didn't say where. I've been coming here yearly, to visit the girls and see how they are faring, for the last five years."

"Really? No one ever told me that."

"I feel it is my duty as a princess. I didn't think you'd care."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Actually, I never thought you'd sink this low," she said sharply. She blushed when she saw the looks the girls were giving her.

"Well, I just found out what it was."

"Hmm." She didn't seem to believe him.

"Since you're here and all…" he began. 

"But what about us?" Veronica asked. 

"Oh right, I forgot." Allen looked torn. On one hand, he wanted to stay where he was. But on the other hand, he had developed a strange liking for this stern and serious princess. One thing was for sure; she was nothing like either of her sisters. But maybe that was why he did. Decided, Allen offered her his arm. 

"Would you care to go for a walk through the marketplace?"  
"Yes, in fact, I would. As soon as I deliver these things." She had a footman come and take some parcels out of the carriage. She gave them to the girls. Then she took his arm. They left the harem and walked down the busy streets together.

To be continued… 


	5. Carpet Sleeper

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Carpet Sleeper

"Very interesting," Dryden murmured. He examined a large carpet. It was a bright sky blue. Golden tassels were hanging on the corners.

Millerna tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, it's very nice. But I don't know. It doesn't seem to fit with the palace décor."

"Millerna, this is not a throw rug! It's a mystery!" he said excitedly.

"How is _that_ a mystery?" He ignored her and took out a magnifying glass. "What superb craftsmanship! It certainly is a find. I absolutely much purchase this." He beckoned to the rug seller. "How much would you take for this?" Dryden asked him.

"About a hundred gold pieces," the merchant said in reply.

"Done." Dryden counted out the money and put it into his ready hands. Then he picked up his newest treasure and they moved on.

"Where to now?" asked Millerna. "I've been interested to visit one of the healers. I hear they're extremely advanced in medicine here."

Dryden waved his hand as if to disregard her idea. "Yes, we'll have plenty of time for that. Right now, we have an important mission."

"_Mission_?" she hissed. Millerna glared at him. "This is no mission. This is…it's… it's…" she sputtered. "It's ridiculous, that's what it is. I could understand if you had to undergo some important trade, but I don't see how buying a carpet, which is worth so much less than you paid for it, is one."

Dryden thought for a moment. "Perhaps, we shall visit a healer. I hear they are very knowledgeable."

"Thank you." Millerna smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd eventually see things my way. I think there's a healer's tent over there." She pointed up the street.

"Then let's go see him." Dryden took the carpet in on arm and her hand in his. They entered the tent. Millerna looked at the shelves of different powders and medicines, some she was familiar with, others she had never seen in any book.

Dryden approached the healer. "Excuse me, sir," he began. "I have heard you deal with magic as well as with medicine. I was wondering, what can you tell me about this carpet?"

Inwardly, she groaned. Millerna should have known that he had an ulterior motive. He never did what she wanted to do unless it was convenient for him as well. _This man claims he love me,_ Millerna thought to herself, _and I started to have feelings for him, but maybe marrying him again isn't such a good idea, if this is going to happen all the time._

What was the worst about it was that the healer indeed knew a lot about it and was happy to share his information. He talked on and on about every single detail, from when it was probably made to what kind of dye was used. All the while, Dryden listened intently. Millerna began to grow bored and sleepy. The heat was getting to her. She stifled a yawn. She found a large purple pillow, placed it on the ground and sat down. She put her hand to her cheek to hold her head up. 

"Uh huh… Yes… how interesting! Isn't it, Millerna?" He gazed over at the princess. She was fast asleep.

Dryden unrolled the carpet. It may not have had special powers as he had hoped, but it was useful in some ways. He smiled and laid the sleeping princess on it.

"Shall I stop?" the healer asked. 

"No, let her sleep. She needs it." He kissed her gently on her forehead. The princess sighed contentedly in her sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Love's Evil Spell

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Love's Evil Spell

"I think it would be best," the fortune teller said coldly, "for you to leave us alone."

"I disagree," Merle said. "Listen, whatever you're name is--"

"Yolanda."

"Yeah, if I want to stay, I'm staying."

"Merle, just go," Van said quietly.

"What? Are you insane? I am not going to leave you alone here."

"Yes you are." Van grinned. "What could happen, right? She doesn't want to do anything to hurt me. And even if she did, I doubt she could."

"Of course," Yolanda put in. "My powers are not dangerous. But they require complete concentration. I find I work best alone with the questioner."

Merle frowned. She still didn't trust this woman. But one look from Van made her give up. "Fine, I'll wait outside." She went out of the tent and planted herself right outside it.

"Come, have a seat. Now that we are alone." A wicked grin appeared on her face. 

Van closed his eyes. When he opened them, the grin was gone as if had never been there. She gave him a feeling of uneasiness. He shrugged it off and sat down across from her. Yolanda took a crystal orb out from under the table. She set it down between them and gazed into it. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well?" Van asked. "What do you see?"

"Love. You shall experience love. But beware. Someone will put you under their spell with their charms. Take great caution. " There was a tone of warning in her voice.

"Um, I think you're wrong," Van said. "I've been there and nothing dangerous happened. Well, despite the fact that I almost killed my friend because of it, but that was really jealousy."

"You say you have? What is the one like, who captured your heart?" she asked curiously.

Van smiled sadly, thinking of Hitomi. "She's a fortune teller, too. But I've found her more accurate than yourself, no offense. And…" His voice trailed off.

"She has hurt you deeply. I sense it. This has already occurred and will worsen over time. You must rid yourself of any thoughts of her."

"What? I can't do that!" Van exclaimed. "I don't want to!"

"You must. Or else you shall be plagued forever. Do you have any relics of her? Anything that may have belonged to her?"

"Just her pendant, but I…"

"Give it to me," she urged. "So I can perform a spell that will ease you of the pain of the arrow that has stuck you down."

"No way! I'm not giving it to you!"

"You have to. It'll only bring pain and suffering."

Van sighed. "If you insist. Just so you'll leave me alone." He took the pendant, which was hidden under his shirt, off his neck and handed it to her.

She raised it over the orb and slowly lowered it down. It disappeared through it. She began to recite an incantation. "Heart's desire, burn with passion! Remove this presence of love from his soul! Make it subject to me and me alone. Spirits hear me, Yolanda, sorceress of the desert lands! Let love over take him and force him to be my slave. Let everything he claims be mine!"

Van sat there, motionless. His eyes were red and glassy. He looked hypnotized. All of a sudden, the orb exploded. Yolanda cackled. 

"Outside, Merle heard it. She tried to go inside to investigate, but it would not open. From under it, came shards of broken glass. Merle felt something hit her foot. It was Hitomi's pendant. Now she knew something was wrong. What had become of him?

To be continued…


	7. Unexpected Assistance

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Unexpected Assistance

Van came out of the tent, followed by Yolanda. Merle slipped the pendant into her pocket. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Yolanda to find it.

Merle ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Lord Van! I was so worried about you!"

Van didn't say anything at all. She looked up at him. His face was expressionless. He just stared directly in front of him, unaware of her. 

"Lord Van, what is wrong with you?" She shook him urgently. "Talk to me!"

Van pushed her away roughly. She fell to the ground. 

"What did you do that for?" She said, aghast. Even if he were mad at her, he still wouldn't hurt her.

Yolanda beckoned to him. "Leave her. Let us go."

Van bowed his head. "As you wish, my love."

Merle's jaw dropped about fifty feet. She watched helplessly as he followed her through the marketplace. Merle scrambled up and ran to catch up with them. But she soon lost them in the crowd. Frantically, she took out the pendant and tried to find him. But it wouldn't work for her. She wished Hitomi or one of the others were there, someone who could help. She got her wish, but not in the way she expected. 

She pushed through the crowd, knocking down a man. 

"Sorry, sir," she apologized. "Here, let me help you." She looked at him and gasped. "Kahir? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Fanelia?"

Kahir blushed, sheepishly. "Well, I've always wanted to come here and the other advisors said they'd take car e of things, so--"

Merle cut him off. "I really don't care. Thank goodness you're here! I need your help." She threw her arms around him.

He sneezed and pushed her away. "Ugh, cat hair. Now, what's going on? Where's Lord Van?"

She pulled him into an alley. "This woman took him. She did something to him. I'm not sure what. But we have to find him."

"Calm down." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "A woman you say? What's her name?"

"Yolanda," Merle replied. "Please help."

"Yolanda!" He looked alarmed. "Oh no!"

"You've heard of her?'

"Yes, my teacher told me of her when I first started to learn magic. She's a very powerful sorceress. If she put him under a spell, it'll be very hard to break." 

"She did!" Merle exclaimed. "She made him fall in love with her."

"Hmm." Kahir pulled a fat book out of the bag he was carrying. He flipped through the pages. "Here it is. Undoing love spells. It says, only true love can break it."

"That's it? That's easy! I just have to get Hitomi back from the Mystic Moon."

"Yes, and how do you plan to do that?" he asked her. 

She showed him the pendant. He studied it carefully.

"You must concentrate very hard. Hold the pendant in front of you. Close your eyes and think only of her." Merle nodded and did so. Kahir muttered a few words under his breath. A column of pink light came down, carrying Hitomi with it.

"Merle, what's going on?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"We brought you. Lord Van is in trouble."

To be continued…


	8. The Help Of A Stranger

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

The Help of a Stranger

Hitomi's face went white at Merle's words. "What happened to him?"

"Yolanda, an evil sorceress, put him under a love spell," Kahir said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kahir. I am one of the king's advisors."

"Oh. So, why did you bring me here?"

"According to this book of his," Merle said, "only true love can break the spell."

"So you admit it then?"

"I've made my peace," she replied firmly.

"So, you're a sorcerer?" Hitomi asked Kahir.

"Yes. I rarely use my powers, though. This is a unique occasion."

"How can we break the spell?"

Kahir consulted his book. "Oh, dear. It says here, that romantic love is not enough. The reverse spell says family love and the love of a friend are also needed. Each individual must put a lock of hair into the orb to make a potion that will revive him."

"But all his family is dead. How are we supposed to do that?" Merle asked.

"I don't know. Look for alternatives, I suppose." He looked disappointed.

_What can we do?_ Hitomi wondered. Then, one of her visions came to her. She saw a little boy fall from a pink door of light and she and Merle started to talk to him. Then the scene changed. Kahir was chanting. Hitomi saw Merle put a lock of her hair, then the boy, then herself. The scene changed again. Van was drinking a potion. His eyes, which had been red and glassy, were back to normal. She saw herself hug him and the vision ended.

"Kahir, prepare the spell anyway."

"But…" he started to protest.

"Just do it. Merle, come with me."

Merle trotted to keep up with her fast gait. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. To the first place in my vision."

Merle groaned. "Oh no! Not again!"

"Do you have my pendant? That must be how I got here."

Merle gave it to her. "What are you going to do?"

"What I do best," Hitomi replied curtly. She closed her eyes and pictured the pink door of light again. She saw a stand next to it with many fruits and melons. The area was deserted. The pendant swung.

Hitomi opened her eyes again. "Northwest," she said.

"Let's hurry then. To wherever we're going."

Hitomi walked quickly through the winding street. She finally got up to the stand. They were in luck. The fruit seller and everyone else were gone.

"What do we do now?" Merle asked.

"We just wait," Hitomi replied. They didn't have to wait long. Just like in her vision, a door of pink light appeared and the little boy, who looked about five years old, fell backwards out of it. He saw the girls looking at him and backed away, scared.

"It's all right," Hitomi said soothingly. "We won't hurt you." She looked at him closely. He had dark hair that covered his eyes. He looked like Van! Hitomi wasn't too surprised. She knew he had to be related to him somehow.

"Who are you?" Merle's voice was barely a whisper. She, too, had noticed the resemblance.

"I'm Tomi. Who are you?"

"I'm _Hi_tomi. And this is Merle."

"Oh, hello," he said politely.

"Where do you come from?" Merle asked. "Are you from here or the Mystic Moon?"

"The Mystic Moon?" he said, confused. "Oh, right. Earth. No, I was born here, I think."

"How do you know about that?" asked Hitomi. "No one here calls it Earth."

Tomi shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"Well, we need your help. You see, our friend, Van, is in trouble…" Hitomi began. 

"Wow. And you want me to rescue him, right? Cool!"

"Not exactly. He's under a spell. And we need you to help break it."

"Hitomi, are you crazy?" Merle yelled at her.

"No. I saw it in my vision. He helps us and it works. He's related to him somehow."

"I'd be glad to help. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Come with us." She took his hand and led them back to Kahir.

"All is ready. Who is this young one?'

"Hi, I'm Tomi," he said proudly. "I'm here to break the spell that Van is under."

"But, only family…" He stopped when he saw how similar they looked. "All right, let's begin." He placed a crystal orb, similar to Yolanda's, on a stool. They didn't ask where he got them from, and he didn't give an explanation.

"Form a triangle around it," he instructed. They moved into position.

He began to recite the spell. "Love of a friend, always there, save him with a lock of hair. Merle threw a piece of her hair on the orb. There was a slight explosion. Blue smoke came out of the orb.

"Love of family, tied by blood, preserve the future." He nodded to him and Tomi threw a piece of his hair onto it. There was another explosion and, this time, yellow smoke.

"Eternal love, as pure as the heavens, always true. Free him from this evil spell."

Hitomi put her hair in. The orb glowed red and turned into a vile of dark red liquid. Kahir picked it up and gave it to her. "Now he must drink this."

"The only thing is, 'how do we get to him?'"

That was a question they had yet to answer. 

To be continued…


	9. Reunited Again

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

Escaflowne of Arabia

Reunited Again

Millerna looked around the tent sleepily. Dryden and the healer were playing a game in the corner. 

Dryden leapt up. "Oh, you're awake."

She rubbed her eyes. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour," he replied. "We'd better go find the others."

"Let's go." Millerna got to her feet and realized what she had been sleeping on. "Wow, that rug is comfortable."

Dryden nodded. "Only the best for my bride," he joked.

"Yeah, sure," Millerna said wryly. She rolled her eyes.

* * * * * *

"I can't believe you chose me over those girls," Eries said.

"That's the fifth time you said that," Allen commented. "Believe it."

"I will, once I get over the shock. I can imagine Millerna's face when I tell her."

"Don't. It'll ruin my image," he said.

"No, she'll just get mad at you. Of course, then she'll tell all of the others, which, I suppose, will…" Eries smiled at the thought. 

"I can't believe it. Is this the first time you've smiled in your life?"

"Not in my life. In a long time."

"Is it because you want to or who you're with?" Allen grinned. 

"I think my first impression of you was right after all," she replied. Allen pretended to be hurt. "Do you do this to all of your women?" she asked him.

"No, just you. Because, whenever I'm with you, I'm actually the less serious one."

She smacked him. "We'd better go find Millerna. They'll all be surprised to see me, I assume."

"Yeah," he said, "especially with the mark you left." He rubbed his sore cheek. "I don't think Hitomi ever hit Van that hard."

* * * * * *

"Amazing! You're almost as good as me!" the fire breather exclaimed.

Serena blushed. "Thank you. I'd better go back to my friends. They'll be wondering where I am."

"If you must. Come visit me anytime you wish."

"I will. And thank you again." She ran down the street looking for the others.

* * * * * *

"How can we find him among all these people?" Merle whined. She turned to Hitomi. "Can you do it?"  
Hitomi nodded. "But we can't go rushing in. We need a plan."

"Can I think of one?" asked Tomi.

"What did you have in mind?" Hitomi asked him.

He shrugged. "I didn't think of anything yet. I just wanted to know if I could."

The girls exchanged a look. "We need professionals," Merle said.

"We can do this. We've done it before," Hitomi reminded her.

"Yes, but not without the others," Merle replied.

"Well, they're not here, are they?"

Millerna and Dryden hurried up to them. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?"

"Getting Van out of trouble, as always."

Dryden laughed. "Of course. What's going on?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to explain when Allen and Eries showed up.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Millerna asked. She glanced at the two of them and raised her eyebrow. "With Allen," she added.

Eries shrugged. "Touring the city." 

"Where's Serena?" Allen asked. 

"Uh, she's… um… she's…" Merle fumbled for an excuse. How was she supposed to tell him they lost her?

"Here I am!" Serena ran over to them.

"Where were you?" asked her brother. 

"I, er, had a lesson." Serena coughed. A little ball of fire shot out from her throat. 

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Well, at least you're here. Now you can help us get to Van. He's under the spell of some sorceress, and we need to give him this." Hitomi showed them the vile.

Allen thought carefully. "We'll have to separate him from her somehow."

"Yes, but how do we go about that?" Dryden asked. 

Allen glared at him. "I'm still thinking."

"Maybe if Tomi distracts her," Merle began. She looked over at him. He was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Maybe back to where he came from. I have an idea."

"What did you have in mind?" Millerna asked. 

She grinned. "Well…"

* * * * * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Allen said, disgusted. He looked down at his sword in his hand. "This is a disgrace."

"Actually, I look forward to this." Dryden said. 

"So, you planned to commit suicide?" Allen asked. 

Dryden raised his sword. "Hey, don't make me use this thing."

Hitomi shook her head, smiling. "Well, we don't need to worry about it not looking realistic." She turned to the two sisters. "Know your parts?" They nodded. "Good. Merle and I will take care of Van."

"Right!" The younger girl agreed.

Hitomi took out her pendant. She was silent for a few minutes. "Okay," she said finally, "They're over there." She pointed down the street. "Places, everyone."

Dryden and Allen went by them, swords outstretched. They clashed together. Dryden swung his sword at him, missing him by a mile.

"I don't think he intended to miss," Merle whispered. Hitomi nudged her. 

Serena pretended to break them up, but Allen pushed her out of the way. 

"Someone, stop them!" Millerna cried on cue. "They'll kill eachother."

Eries ran up to Yolanda. "Please, miss, help us stop them."

"I really don't have time for this." She snapped. Please," they begged. "Have mercy."

"Fine." Yolanda stepped forward. Hitomi and Merle grabbed Van from behind and pulled him away. "Hey!" He exclaimed. His voice even sounded different. Hitomi couldn't look at him. She just poured the vile into his mouth and forced him to swallow. Before Yolanda could react, Kahir recited a spell and sent her flying across the desert into a black hole, never to be seen again. 

Van sputtered and gagged. His eyes became normal.

"What happened? Hitomi, what are you doing here?"

She hugged him. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Why? Did something happen to me?" he asked, confused. 

Hitomi laughed at him. "Yes, something definitely did happen to you. We'll tell you about it later?"

"Are you going to stay here for awhile?" Van asked her.

"Awhile, forever, whatever you wish." 

Van kissed her happily.

Merle looked disgusted. "You know, I helped too."

"Whatever happened to making your peace?" Hitomi asked.

"I changed my mind. This means war!" The three fell over laughing.

Epilogue

Hitomi gazed at the newborn baby. She stroked his hair, which he had a lot of, for a newborn. "What should we name him?" she asked Van.

"Tomi," Van said without hesitating. "After his mother."

Hitomi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really, really, happy."

"And why is that?"

She smiled. "Because he saved your life."

The End (hooray!)


End file.
